Motherglare
Motherglare also known as the Dragon of the Air was the adopted father of Anastasia Cuno before bring killed by Acnologia. Appearance Motherglare is an extremely large, mastodonic Dragon, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for his underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, his face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes (which, themselves, are round and blank), and his snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around his mouth and climbing up his snout (and on various other parts of his body), Motherglare features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Motherglare's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Motherglare sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Motherglare's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Motherglare's long tail is adorned with the same scales as the rest of his body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side. Personality Not much is known about Motherglare's personality, but he appears to be very loyal and obedient, as he is seen taking orders from the Future Rogue Cheney without question (though the former is under the influence of the latter's Dragon Supermacy Magic). An example of this is when, on command, he violently attacked Natsu Dragneel with the intent of devouring him. Motherglare has also shown himself to be slightly arrogant, claiming that his adamantine body is impenetrable. It was revelaed by Anastasia Cuno that was actually nice and took her in and raised her as a daughter. Magical Power *'Air Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Motherglare has been seen using his Magic to create various pillars of light to destroy multiple Face bombs by himself. Motherglare also taught Anastasia how to use his particular variation of Dragon Magic. *'Egg Magic': Motherglare is capable of utilizing this peculiar form of Magic, made even more peculiar by its method of employment: Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen. *'Air Dragon's Roar': Very much like other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Motherglare has been shown to be able to release his element, in the form of a highly destructive blast, from his mouth, which, by itself, is capable of eradicating a significant portion of a large mountain range. *'Dragon Soul Technique: 'Motherglare uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster daughter Anastasia, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Levia to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. *'Flight: 'Like most other Dragons, Motherglare has wings, and is, therefore, capable of flight. *'Immense Strength: 'By himself, with a single stomp to the ground, Motherglare destroyed much of Mercurius, and the resulting shockwaves tore through Crocus, destroying a large amount of infrastructure and was strong enough to destry Face Bombs without needing help. *'Immense Durability: '''Due to his adamantine body, Motherglare is capable of taking hits from Natsu Dragneel, who, aside from wielding Dragon Slayer Magic, is exceptionally strong in his own right, and, seemingly, shrugging off the damage caused by the attacks. Additionally, also owing to its adamantine body, Motherglare can emerge completely unscathed from attacks by fellow Dragons, namely Atlas Flame, the Fire Dragon. Family *Anastasia Cuno (Adopted Daughter) Voice Actor Rachel Robinson. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Magic Users